


Don't you dare to laugh.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Waking the Krayt Dragons [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Toddler! Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Bail had a very stressful day and Shenanigans happen with the Organa's and their agents.Short fic from somewhere during Binary Suns: Child Of the Desert.
Series: Waking the Krayt Dragons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Don't you dare to laugh.

Leia was covered in mud and was holding a straw in each hand.. And ironically, they were blue and red.

Bail did currently not know to take a holo or to have a mental breakdown, since Leia was looking like she took on an entire Sith army.

Like her father.

Breha wasn't helping.. She had doubled over in laughter when Bail tried to clean the toddler.

Leia's plush krayt dragon Karri, was lying on Breha's lap while Leia danced around with the straws in her hands.

The footsteps came closer and a amused snort was heard when the former Jedi stopped besides the senator.

'Don't you dare to laugh' Bail hissed at the spy and former Jedi. 'This isn't funny'.

Breha doubled over in hysterical laughter again and Skywalker smirked before looking from Leia to Bail.

He held back his laughter for a few minutes before finally doubling over in hysterical laughter and Bail was very certain it was his expression at the spy instead of Leia covered in mud and holding one straw in each hand.


End file.
